In one aspect, the invention relates to the generation of ideas through a variety of creative thinking techniques. In another aspect, the invention relates to providing an environment which is conducive to problem solving by use of brainstorming techniques.
One tried and true technique for generating truly innovative solutions to situations facing organizations of all sizes is brainstorming. In one form of brainstorming, the organization assembles a diverse group of people and gives them the mission of proposing a solution to a situation. The members of the group often have little or no idea of the nature of the situation, the possible causes of or solutions for the situation, or of how the group should function to discharge its mission.
Brainstorming is usually conducted with a facilitator who provides guidance on brainstorming rules and administrates the brainstorming process. Experienced facilitators know the various stages of uncertainty, frustration and creativity that the members of the group will experience in their route to a solution, but heretofore did not have a tool available to communicate an understanding of these stages to the members of the group.
The elimination or reduction of the time and energy spent by the group in the stages of uncertainty or frustration would permit more and better time to spent in the creative stages of the process, thereby generating more cost effective results.